Beyond Birthday Returns
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: L needs help with the Kira case, he is coming up short on answers, answers that he needs. Kira must be brought down by all means but does those means, also include the one person L could never figure out? The man who had sought to surpass him, Beyond Birthday. How will the Task force handle this new addition, rather, how will Light fool both B and L?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! You see I have this love for the character Beyond Birthday, though it may sound strange I find him to be quite interesting and am deeply depressed to find that he doesn't have many fanfictions based on him. This story is based on ideas that form in my mind, some make it to paper others don't, this one might not even be published but, if your reading this, it is published. These are just thoughts that I am making while writing this currently. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything involving **Death Note** , or **Death Note: Another Note**. (If I did I would bring B into the main story line) All rights and ownership go to their original creator!

* * *

L stared at the computer screen with a strange expression, or as far as his emotionless face could really show. Light and his father had just arrived that day along with Matsuda who was talking very animatedly about a commercial he had seen the night before. They all knew of Matsuda's love for TV, the amount he watched really did amaze them, how had his eyes not burn out of their sockets by now was beyond them. Light was the first to notice how the man had been seated, he was closer to the screen than normal, eyes darting back and forth seeming to try to uncover the secret behind the words on the screen. Watari who had been seated on a chair nearby had a grim look on his face when the rest of the task force entered. Light walked over to the older man and asked in a concerned tone, "What's Ryuzaki doing?" Inwardly he was a bit concerned about what the man could be doing, had he found new evidence regarding Kira? He had been sure he left no traces and that the kills were simple enough to not set off any red lights in the young detectives face. Watari stood and sighed deeply, unlike the older man to do so, the task force grew even more worried by the minute.

The first to speak was not Watari but the young, sleep deprived detective, "Watari pull up all files regarding _him_ and then please call the place and ask for transfer. I believe we must resort to this in hopes of pulling up a solid lead in the Kira case." Watari nodded and left hastily to go and prepare what the man had asked for. Light walked over to L, "Ryuzaki, is everything alright? You seem to be particularly focused today." Matsuda plopped down on a chair and exclaimed unexpectedly, "But hey isn't that good?! If Ryuzaki is even more focused that means he must have found out something good, right?" Light kept his eyes trained on the detective hoping to catch any clues so that he could form a plan if necessary, he sat down in his usual place. L turned in his chair and pulled his legs closer and hunched farther biting his thumb. "No, I wouldn't say I am focused but more concerned about a future event. I am having someone come to help us with this case…" Light could sense the hesitation in his voice so unusual to the blank detective, and called him out on it "But? There is more isn't there." Ryuzaki nodded and turned back to face the computer and pulled up a file.

Matsuda gasped, "Hey! Do you have a twin Ryuzaki? His name is Rue Ryuzaki!" L had an annoyed look on his face, "No we are in no way related, and it is merely a coincidence. This man will be helping us solve the Kira case. He is also known as B." Light rolled his eyes, "Doe everyone that you know go by a letter rather than a normal name?" A voice sounded from behind them as Watari rolled in a cart of sweets along with some files and a single phone. "It is a precaution and a way to distinguish every one of Ryuzaki's successors. " They all shared a look of confusion, "You mean there is a successor to Ryuzaki?" Light asked confused, "No, there is a successor to L, no, rather L isn't just one person it is a title given to me and then will be passed onto another person who is fit to take over." L said eye deep in a piece of cake already, he placed the plate down and grabbed the phone and began to dial, from memory they all concluded. The line rang once then twice before a female chirped on the other end. "Hello, and thank you for calling, Los Angeles Asylum, how may I help you today?" L began to speak, in English his tone must be disguised on the women's side, "I need to speak with the head of the asylum, Miranda Chelvon." The women seemed surprised and a bit frightened by the voice but didn't say anything about it, "May I ask who is speaking?" All that L said was simple and straight to the point, "I am L." With that the task force could hear the line transferring and another, calmer, women came on the line "Hello L, it's been too long. I am guessing you are only calling for one reason…" Miranda's voice faded before returning, "I have received the documents, Rue Ryuzaki will be transfers to Japan immediately and will arrive by tomorrow." L nodded to himself before hanging up abruptly and handing the phone back to Watari who walked away with the cart. L focused back onto the screen and became absorbed in the words that were there, "Do you know the pain of being burned?" It had come anonymously but L knew right away who it was. "B just what are you thinking? Had you known I would need your help?" L asked himself quietly but it didn't escape the rest of the task forces notice.

"This B guy, why are you so concerned about him?" Soichiro said while going through a report of which criminals had succumbed to Kira last night, the next words made the room go silent. "Because he is a serial killer." Light stood up, "Ryuzaki! Why would we allow a serial killer to help us? Especially one who you had to call out from an asylum!" Matsuda then said with an understanding tone, "You want to use a serial killer to find a serial killer!" L nodded and said in a calmer tone still biting his thumb deep in thought, "A successor of mine once told me, " _L was the goal of everyone in Wammy's House. Everyone wanted to surpass him. To step over him. To step on him._ _M did, N did, and B did._ _M as a challenger, N as a successor._ _B as a criminal._ " From this I learned about how I was seen at the Wammy House." With that L focused more on the screen than ever, "I never had much contact with my successors, I knew of everything they had been doing, their psychological state, physical state, and their intelligence strength. I knew of the past they didn't know of, but the one thing I could never grasp was their emotions state." A look of guilt flashed across his face but was gone the moment it had come, his blank face back in place. "The first successor was A, the pressure had consumed him and he committed suicide, B was too obsessed with trying to _be_ me that he resorted to being a serial killer. R had observed B in many ways in order to see if he was best suited to be L heir, he said once. " _If L's a genius, then B's an extreme genius. If L's a freak, then B's an extreme freak_." B relized over time ust didn't want to be me, he wanted to surpass me." The room remained quiet till Light chimed in, "If we wanted to surpass you couldn't he have just become another detective all together and complete more cases and surpass you? Why resort to murder, it makes no sense." L nodded thoughtfully, "True that would have been the best choice but B's mental state had always been in question, seeing as we had put him in the second spot rather than the first, his mentality was corrupt and we had to take precautions. Though they didn't seem to help, I suppose it did saved him in the long run." L then pulled up a secure file and opened it, three bodies along with multiple shots of crime scenes and other various things popped open. Matsuda had to look away and Light and Soichiro barely contained their disgust. "This is the Los Angeles BB murder case. B's final stand against L. He had planned everything down to the last second, layer upon layers of the entire case had been thoroughly thought out and planned, and nothing had gone amiss. Except one thing, Naomi Misora. A young female FBI agent that had been a victim to Kira in the past, had worked in the field for me in this case. Her intelligence was not what B had underestimated no, it was her creativity he had not planned for. That was how he was caught, had she had not been there, he would have completed his mission, to leave L with a case he couldn't solve. I knew from the moment the first victim had died, it was B who had committed that murder. His specialty was knives anyway." L bit harder on his thumb and moved to the pictures of the three victims, "B was different then what I thought, he had surprised me. Maybe it had been thoughtful on his part or maybe he just wanted it to be simple, I will forever not know. I may ask as I have in the past but he will not answer." These words had been mumbled as he looked over the documents on the large screen.

Light then turned to ask after hearing those words, "What had B done that surprised you Ryuzaki." His eyes still focused on the words on the screen. It seemed to be a complex formula of sorts, a drug perhaps? L then read the formula out loud, "B's special drug. It knocked out his victim and put them into a coma of sorts. They felt nothing we have deduced after autopsy, he had spared them from the pain or maybe he just didn't want them to fight back." Soichiro then asked in a dark tone, "This B character, he killed a child, a little girl. Who could do such a thing?" They all nodded except L, who just shrugged and stood up, "B is the one person I could never figure out, had he been here and not in an asylum I would put him at 75% of being Kira, he has the intelligence and no sense of compassion. Though at first I had him as a suspect, he could have killed from within using this "power" but after the Lind L. Taylor incident I knew it wasn't him." As always Matsuda asked in a dumb voice, naïve little Matsuda, "Why not still suspect him, with him coming here he would still have the chance of being Kira." L just stared even blanker at him before saying, "First he couldn't have seen the show seeing as he was in America and second, he knows my face and he would know right away that was not L, finally, he knows my real name." They all snapped their attention to the calm man, "What? B knows?" Light asked in a horrified voice, and L nodded, "I do not know how though, again another mystery I will never know about B." After L's pause he then resumed walking up the stairs, and called back over his shoulder, "Go home for today, I have things I need to prepare. You would only get in my way." With that L disappeared and the task force was escorted out by Watari with promises of calling when B arrived.

* * *

Later that night Light sat in his room contemplating what had to be done, "If I killed B then it would be obvious I am Kira since only the task force knows of B's arrival. " Light laid on his back legs crossed and head on his pillow, Ryuk nearby watching. "I could have the plane crash but that would require knowing the flight number, pilots name, and face and I doubt I could get that in time and again it would be to suspicious. The name 'Rue Ryuzaki' are sure to be a fake name and maybe I should try to establish a friendship them I could get L's name from him. This would require stealth and since B seemed to be at L's intelligence maybe even more by what L mention that could be difficult and could backfire." Light sighed deeply and Ryuk just cackled in the corner eating an apple, "Ryuk I don't suppose you have any good ideas." It was a joke and they both knew it, the death god wouldn't dare try to spoil his fun anytime soon so that meant no help. When receiving a cackled that he had gotten used to, Light dosed off and only to wake to find his dad telling him they had to head over now.

As Light and his father exited the car they walked up to the right floor before scanning in and looking around the only thing that had changed was a large table was sitting in the middle of the room now, two chairs each at the opposite sides of the table and two cups waiting to be filled. Two things of sugar both filled to the top wait at each end for the two people it seems, L was seated at one end and Watari ushered them over to couches were coffee and sweets had been arranged just for them. L was staring at the door, waiting, even more intensely than usual.

Ending note: After writing this I decided I will post it just because I would like to have my thoughts somewhere, hoping someone will enjoy them. I hope you guys review even if you are criticizing I enjoy them none the less. So thanks again guys!

Ja Ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Wow so many positive reviews! Well that's what I would love to say every time I make a new chapter, but the two wonderful reviewers really did make my day so thank you** __ _ **Nifawiwa**_ **and** _ **Silent Searcher**_ **! You two have made my day so much better than it had been going, so once again thank you. Also, please do comment or Message me if you have an idea's for the story I am more than willing to add in anything that you guys would think would spice it up in the manner of speaking. I will make sure to credit so don't worry! Well let's get chapter two started!**

B was sitting in the corner of a stark white room, bland in all ways, devoid of color. He was securely strapped into a strait jacket, many say he was unstable but he knew of everything he was doing. His mind had not been any clearer than it has been since _that_ day, he had often wondered if the smoke or the burns had somehow purified his mind. It was as if the gods were preparing him for some big event in the future, something that would require his full intelligence to be brought forth. That thought only made B scoff and turn a bit at the sound of his 'room' door being opened and a soft plop of heels on the padding covering the room. This made him grimace, as if he would go low enough to end his life in this dreadful place, he would not die like that. Maybe he would die by murdering 20 people then not caught only to watch when no one could solve the crime and he lived his days as the best criminal ever known and died in Hawaii. A strange chuckle began forming in his chest and he had to squash it down so that it couldn't take control of him, he knew he wouldn't stop should that occur. A clearing of the throat brought his attention back to the women and it seemed he had missed the sharp but soft calling of his name.

He turned his head around to meet the women's green eyes with his own blood red ones and surveyed her, _Miranda Chelvon, 14 hours, 13 minutes, and 58 seconds_. His smirked at her before turning back to the wall and she sighed. "Mr. Ryuzaki, you always stare at the wall as if it was the greatest thing you have ever seen and experienced. You don't seem to want to get better or try to get better, you rarely cooperate with anyone." Getting no reply she just shrugged and said in a louder and irate tone, all softness was gone, "None the less we must prepare you for transfer, come." His head snapped over to hers, "Transfer?" His eyes had become more focused and intense as they stared the woman down, a strange look gleamed in those ruby orbs, he could see the woman flinch ever so slightly and turn sharply away. A practiced chuckle escaped his throat and he was pleased at the way the woman's body tense and she froze, he could see the moisture begin to form on her palms. "L must have noticed then, what a pleasure. I would expect no less from him anyway." Miranda left hastily as the chuckles went into full blown laughs and the man was rolling on the floor trying to stop the madness trying to seep into his mind, tears built up in his eyes as he forced himself to calm. He didn't remember much other than the bang of the door and the silence once more leaving him alone… that's all he seemed to know these days.

Silence.

That night after he had received a fresh new pair of clothing, ones he had left in his old hideout before all the madness at ensued leaving him in the asylum he once called hell. A pair of baggy worn jeans that barely fit him, it had taken him a lot of time to get them to look as worn as the man he was trying to imitate. Next was the long sleeve white shirt that he had to clean multiple times to get the blood stains out of, lots of bleach and he was set. B pouted a little when he realized how long it had been since his last jar of jam, too long. The woman Miranda had told him a bit of where he was going, and it wasn't another asylum but the chains around his wrist, pretty long one's mind you, did tell him he was no welcome guest where ever he was going. While on the plane he noticed a young girl barely over the age of 11 sitting a row across from him, she was quite entranced by his face, rather, his eyes. He turned to look at the girl, he was sitting as usual in the seat knees pulled up to his chest and hunched over and he stared above her head rather than her face. _Suzuki Evans, 6 months, 7 days, 58 minutes, and 8 seconds_. He felt a bit of curiosity on how the girl would die, but he knew right away when he saw neck. A rash had spread across her neck and developed rose colored spots, typhoid fever it appeared. The girl was pale and looked like she was in pain but continued to stare into B's red eyes and he stared back until the girl piped up. "Your eyes are beautiful sir." She was Japanese. The woman, her mother, _Sazume Evans, 7 months, 16 days, 35 minutes, and 44 seconds._ She looked over and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and warily looked at B, she was an attractive female. Long silky raven hair and deep blue eyes accompanied by full red lips and a light Japanese styled make up and a yellow and orange sun dress. Her daughter was a splitting image of the woman minus the makeup and sun dress, Suzuki had on a pink shirt with flowers and a white skirt that went to her knees. B stared at the woman and she pulled her daughter closer, "I-im sorry to disturb you." She mumbled in stained English before lecturing her daughter in Japanese about strangers.

B stared at the pair before rattling his cuffs and turning to face the two once more eyes trained on them, the rattling of is cuffs alerted his officer guardian and a look was sent his way. B just focused on the two even more, he reply in fluent Japanese not even a hint of an accent. "It is fine." This caused the woman to look over at him with surprise, he could guess her thoughts. She had been surprised about him being fluent in Japanese when he looked American enough. He left her gaze and went back to staring off into space biting his thumb, the plane ride seemed to pass by and next thing he knew the plane had landed and he was about to he lead off the plane when he noticed the two once again. As they passed by his hand shot out and tapped the woman's arm and the man next to him warned him in English to watch it. The woman turned and gave him and uneasy stare but remained still, B uttered one phrase before standing, "Typhoid fever." With that he passed by the two and walked down the aisle hands in pockets still slouched practically dragging his guard with him. He didn't know what had overcome him but he thought it to be a good experiment, he wondered if the woman would ignore him or possibly take it to heart. Who knew?

B stored the two names away for further reference and maybe he would hack in some place and find out to see if the girl died in 6 months or not, it would be interesting if she didn't. B already knew that it wouldn't make a difference whether he had told her or not, the girl would die and then her mother would follow. He was guessing it would be suicide, he noticed on the plane how close the mother looked at her daughter, the longing in her eyes as if she knew they wouldn't be together for much longer. He shrugged to himself and watched the scenery pass by him outside as the cab they had hauled pulled him to a nearby Asylum where he would be staying for the evening. As he was leaded in he took in the surroundings, nothing was really different from the one back in LA he concluded and dismissed the thought but made sure to catalog ever camera and guard area in case of emergency. The woman at the front desk whose name turned out to be Liliya Jackson, she was American and B smirked at the opportunity to 'welcome' his new hosts in the Beyond Birthday way. "Hello Liliya Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Liliya was surprised that he knew her name, and as well that he had even speaking English! B gave out a practiced laugh and nearly doubled over from it but kept it contained and the woman looked over to his guard and asked if this was a single night stay rather than a permanent one and the man just shook his head and said in a disgusted voice, "Don't mind this one, he is a nut case in and out. First class serial killer mind you." The woman gasped and nodded, this was not unusual to her but the way B looked at her with those red eyes perturbed her. "Yes, do not mind me. But listen Roy Hudson, I am not a nut case as you call it. I am more than positive that my IQ and mental stability is way better and higher than yours will ever hope to reach." The way B said it in a calm and causal voice as if stating the weather caused the man to become enraged and the sharp pull to his chain had him being dragged down the hallway and to his room, Liliya following closely behind. B laughed cruelly as he was shoved into his room and the chain was removed and the door was locked, the silence came to him once again, embracing him like a long lost lover. He sighed and moved to sit on the bed, how pitiful he had become, but soon, soon, he will get his revenge.

B woke the next morning far earlier than he would have suspected, while he was imitating the insomniac detective that doesn't mean he could get the none sleeping side down as well as the other things, sure he could go without sleep for a long time but he could be up 48 hours straight and still be fine like L. This was something he was disappointed about the most in his acting abilities, he did wll in every other category, so frighteningly well mind you, that he was confident that he would not be distinguished if he was put next to the man in question. Sure he needed his black contacts back but he would have to settle with his eyes being there normal ruby red, he didn't mind the stares, theey meant nothing to him in the end. After creeping out a few other staff members and practicing his laughs, he knew he was ready to see L again. Everything had to be perfect, he would not settle for anything less than perfection. His hair had been messed up a bit more and he kneeled on the hard ground a few times to make up for the time he bet the detective had worn his pants down. He ripping holes in the shoes he was given and left them untied before heading into the bathroom to reapply the eyeliner and face powder he had snatched from the woman who had come in earlier to give him his meal, the one he didn't eat. The time he had to wait for the guard to come and get him was boring and he found little to occupy him, when he was done figuring out the square root to all the death times he had seen the last few days the man who had been with him earlier came back in.

With a swift glare he was up and hauled out of the room and down to a car that was leading straight to a large building with a security system far more complex than the ones he has seen in the past. The only one that could compare was the one at Wammy and since they looked similar he could only guess one thing, they were taking him to L. Not that he didn't already know but now it was confirmed since everyone had decided to keep him in the dark about things such as this. Foolish people. His chains had been put into place and he was being lead like an animal and thing time he only had one wrist cuffed so the free hand stayed in his pocket. The man at the front gate that greeted them was one he had not seen in so long. Quillish Wammy. B let out a small chuckle and as they were getting out of the car he leveled the older man with an intense stare, he had been practicing on the wall for some time back in LA, he had a feeling this one stare alone could rival L's. The man simply nodded to them but kept his eyes from meeting B and his inner smirk grew, so the man was cautious and wary of him it seemed? How interesting indeed. B followed after the man and reflected on the last time he had seen the man in person at least. It had been some time ago back when he was younger and less…..serial killer like.

 _A young Beyond Birthday stood in a courtyard, it was a bare place since fall had just ended and leaves colored the ground like mud after a large rain. The cold wind had begun to set into his bones, numbing the skin till it became a strangely familiar warmth. That wasn't a good sign. B ignored the cold and walked aimlessly around, his hair was a bit calmer and longer, shagging around his face. He wore a pair of black jeans and a thin grey coat. His eyes facial expression while dull was nothing like the detective that he had begun to imitate at such a young age. It was today that things had begun to go downhill, it all started when he found him. It was early this morning and the sun at come up bringing the Wammy household out of its familiar darkness and left the occupants with a strange stillness, not the good kind. B had just finished his third volume of Akazukin Chacha and was excited to share with his friend about the net new plot development. A was the only friend he had grown close to hear at the orphanage, maybe it was because he could have an intelligent conversation or maybe it was due to the fact that A was the only nice person to him. Most of the other children had called him names such as 'Monster', 'Mutant'. Or the worst of all 'Useless Trash'. Sure they didn't bother him as much as the others thought they did but it still stung a bit at hearing them call him that when he himself didn't know why he had to be like that. Why he had to see the death of everyone he loved, that's when he had learned never to love or become close to another human being. He had betrayed himself by growing close to A when he knew that it wouldn't last forever._

 _B had begun to tune out the names and the dates, rather, he just didn't look at them at all. He had forgot to check A time before heading to bed, and he knew that it would be his last time. A was hanging from the ceiling from a light that had been hanging there, A himself had insisted that the room needed to be brightened up some more. The irony behind it all was that A likes science and the whole idea of hanging would have been the best experiment of all. Maybe B was just sick in the mind and he caused all this to happen, maybe it was all the trouble that B gave A that made him resort to this. B knew that he shouldn't blame himself but he wanted too, he didn't want to accept the fact that his friend had been stressed and way over his head. The pressure was too much for the soft A. B didn't want to believe it though he could see the signs every time the boy talked to him, the bags under his eyes and the cuts on his arms. B always thought he should have done something, maybe talked to the boy but he knew the numbers wouldn't change. They never did no matter how hard B tried._

 _Never._

B was awakened from his thoughts when they neared a room with a large steel door, mechanical he guess from the looks of it. It was time, it was now or never, he could make his final stand. L would not win this time, it was Beyond Birthday's time to shine.

The door opened slowly and B settled into his façade and stepped through the threshold and kept his gaze down.

 **Beyond Birthday has returned.**

 **For good this time.**

Authors ending note: Well that was fun I tried to get it all done in one day and I am wiped out. Well as always reviews are welcomed and criticism is as well. This was a little look into the mind of Beyond Birthday I hope I did alright! Finally, I hoped you all enjoyed.

Ja Ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry for t e late update but I started this and had to go back and rewrite a lot so I'm not sure how this is going turn out you guys tell me how I did okay? Well I am working on chapter 3 and will obviously have to go back and fix some grammar and spelling mistakes from chapter 2. It was late and my mind doesn't work past 6 am after staying up all day and night. Heh. Well enjoy.

The task force looked up minus L who had already been staring at the door unblinkingly as it opened and in stepped a very familiar man. The man just kept his head down as he walked through the door until he reached the table and looked up. The only difference from the picture that they had seen was the now blood red eyes staring at L very intensely, his thumb from the hand that was unchained found its way into B's mouth. Watari came over and whispered something to B before the man sat down, legs drawn up to his face in an exact mirror to the man across from him.

"Hello B." L said in a quiet tone as the man merely let the corners of his mouth tip upward. The voice that came from B's mouth was not what they had been expecting, not in the least. They had thought since he had come from an asylum his tone would be light and airy as if he wasn't all there in the mind like some part of him checked out. But no, it was calm and smooth, like the sweetest honey with a touch of bitterness as if someone had spit in it. "Lawlipop it's been so long." The nickname made the detective flinch only slightly before righting himself again, he wouldn't let B see his discomfort. B leaned forward and tilted his head just a bit something not in L's nature but seemed to be of B's nature. "Surely you received my message. What's your answer? I don't think it's a yes, you would never understand the pain of being burned alive." L just made a blanker face and said in an even tone, "B this is not the time to be talking about this. We have more pressing matter to attend too. I need you-" The detective was rudely cut off when B said in a happy tone eyes gleaming in a hidden mirth as if there was the time in the world. "Quilly do you have any jam? The asylums said that it would only be a reward if I behaved yet they never gave it to me." He pouted a little and Watari walked over with a jar and placed it before him.

Watari gave the man a cautious look before L waved him away and said in a monotone voice. "From the reports I have looked through, you never did behave so you can surely see why you did not receive any of the substance." Light then piped up and said, "Well B it seems that you and Ryuzaki both share a love for sugary products." It was a way to break the ice and B just turned to look at him and what surprised Light was the words that came from the criminal's mouth. "Light Yagami, how interesting." A smile broke out onto the man's face and a chilling laugh erupted from his throat and his eyes glazed over a bit before the man took his own finely sharp nails and griped his arm drawling blood. His laughter stopped abruptly and the task force looked on with worry and a bit of caution, what had just happened? "B, perhaps we should talk about what has just occurred. Maybe we should put you back on the medication." This caused B to jump from his seat eyes blazing and a bit of his true colors showing through as he glared at L. "I am not crazy." L just shook his head and smirked a bit happy to see the man a bit ruffled, he had seen a good advantage and took it. B had gown less patient over the years it seemed, that well-made patience worn down from years of brutal mind drugs and therapy. "I never said you were." B just stood shocked before regaining his composer and sitting, now digging into his jam.

Soichiro just chuckled apprehensively and stood and walked over to the man, "Ah Hello B I am Soichiro Yagami." He did hold his hand out since B had his hands full with scoping out jam, he replied will stuffing a fist full of jam into his face. "Yes I am well aware of that." This caused Matsuda to jump up and begin to introduce himself but was cut off by B. "Matsuda Touta." This caused Matsuda to falter quite comically before Light whispered to Ryuzaki, "Did you tell him our names?" L just sighed and stood, all the sweets in front of him now missing, "No I did not. He always seems to know everyone's name. I just ignore him, it would be in your best interest to do the same." A slight noise came from B, disagreement or humor was masked by the jam stuffed in his mouth. L walked over to computer and sat down. "B when you're done come over and look at a few things we shall begin right away." B didn't say anything but made another noise in the back of his throat while slurping down the jam as if it was water and he was a thirsty man in the desert. Once completely gone he placed the jar down and began to lick the excess stickiness from his fingers as he stood and walked over to L and looked over the computer, it was just names. B bit his thumb and sat down in the chair next to L, "Kira case? I heard some of these names before, that one is the reporter no?" Pointing to the name before continuing, "Bring me up to speed on everything L." B was all business now none of that airiness remaining that he once showed, Kira was a threat to him now. B was the one and ONLY person who would beat L in any aspect of life, Kira was nothing. A fake criminal who didn't have the balls to kill people with his own hands, that was more than obvious. B would take him out and reclaim the title the people seemed to forget was his. Best Criminal in the world. Only his.

Authors Note: Well yeah I am honestly not sure how well I did with that so please give me criticism and tell me how I can improve. So as always thank your for reading and reviewing I hope to hear great things from you guys!

Ja Ne

Lady Dark Demoness


End file.
